


Blood and Honey

by lesbianettes



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Corset Scene, F/F, Fae!Nancy, Imprisonment, Lesbianism, Mutual Pining, Pining, Princess!Nancy, Queen!Marjan, Tenderness, Touching, Vampire!Marjan, Yearning, fae!au, royalty!au, runaways - Freeform, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Nancy runs away, straight into Marjan's arms.
Relationships: Nancy Gillian/Marjan Marwani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

When Nancy decides what she has to do, it’s late at night some three weeks before her marriage is set to occur. She doesn’t want to get married. She hates humans and their smelly, oily skin. And more than that, she hates men. She’s known, and her parents have known, since she was a young child how much she hates men. And yet, somehow, they thought it was a smart idea for her to be married off to a human man. 

There’s no escaping it if she stays, that much she knows. Her wedding dress is half way done already- she knows because every day they make her try it on and work on it as she wears it to ensure that every seam is perfectly flat, every stitch artfully laid. It’s a bright, pure white, inlaid with diamonds and silver so that it gleams with every movement, catching the light in a way that is typical of ceremonial dresses. Her coronation dress, before they decided to give the title to her younger brother, was full of sapphires and amethysts and platinum. Now the dress lies in her closet in wait for his coronation, where she will stand off the side and applaud with a fake smile. 

“It’s better for our alliances,” her mother had explained when she told Nancy the new plan. “Our affiliates want a king, and Alaria needs a queen to rule beside their crown prince.”

“I’ve been studying my whole life to be queen,” Nancy argued.

“You will be. Just not here.”

And Nancy knows what her queenship would mean in Alaria. She would be little more than a figurehead, a beautiful and exotic bride for the young prince. She’s seen his photo. He’s not ugly, Tim, but he’s not lovely either, and even if she didn’t despise men, she would not have chosen him for herself. She doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want him. She doesn’t want any of this, and her anger culminates in this half-thought-out plan on a Friday evening after dinner. 

She stands in front of her mirror with a dagger in hand. Her hair is long, as is typical of Fae royalty. It is tradition not to cut it. A long hair means peace and longevity, wisdom. Her sleek black locks are well cared for and brushed by servants several times a day to keep them free of tangles and dirt. It takes four of them to wash it and most of the night for it to dry. Updos are too heavy for her head to hold. She looks at her hair, and then to the ornate dagger in her hand.

Cutting her hair is the most shameful thing she could do. She knows her family would not forgive her, and neither would her people, but escape is impossible in this state. Nancy wants to shut her eyes. It is an end to her childhood and her status to cut her hair. She ought not do it.

Nancy lowers the dagger and steps away from the mirror to turn back to the small backpack on her bed. It is silken and ornate, like most of her things, and all she can manage to carry. She has packed two days of provisions, her tiara, and her grimoire. Nothing more. It will give her what she needs to get somewhere new and safe. Her wings are already bound behind her back to keep them out of sight, out of danger. She has on a servant’s garb, stolen, and human-made sneakers she received as a gift for her sixteenth birthday. The are comfortable and worn. Her favorites. She brings them with her for their emotional comfort as much as physical. 

She returns to the mirror. If she’s going to leave, she has to do this. She has no choice. Nancy shuts her eyes as she first presses the dagger to her hair. It is more difficult than she imagined, and she has to saw through her intricate braid to cut her hair. The tears begin to roll down her face by the time she’s halfway done. Each strand that severs is a crack in her heart. There will be no turning back from the shame of this. 

But she carries on, until she’s holding her knife in one hand and her hair in the other, no longer a part of her body. She drops the hair with a dull thud and stares at it, coiled on the ground like a thick black python. It will not bite her, but for a long moment she fears that it might and stares it down. It would not be the first time her magic unwittingly caused harm to herself- or someone else. Luckily, the hair stays down, and she steps over it to pick up her backpack, the thing which could completely give her away as she sneaks out. 

Nancy is silent as she leaves her chambers, creeping through the halls to get out of the palace. She thinks she’ll go to a vampire kingdom. Vampires are known for their fascination with Fae, so she may be able to find work as a model or as a handmaiden for royalty. They’ll adore her beautiful wings and be impressed by her magic. It’s the best choice. She sets her mind to it and steals a map from the war room on her way to escape. It marks the placement of the nearest vampiric kingdom, one she can get to in a single night’s travel on foot. Perfect. 

No one stops her as a servant skulking through the late night hallways, assuming she’s on some foolish errand from one of her parents’ midnight whims. No one pays any attention to a destitute woman. 

She makes it out of the palace without incident and traverses the gardens, so much more ethereal in the night than they have ever been in the sun. Some blossoms, blessed or the gift of magic, glow under the soft bath of the moonlight. Nancy picks a bright blue rose and tucks it at her ear, brushing against her newly shorn hair. The thorns prick her sensitive skin, making blood drip down the back of her ear, but she ignores it. It’s fine. She’s leaving. 

It takes an hour to leave the watchful silhouette of the palace, and three more to be unable to see the capital city. She doesn’t run, but she does move quickly through the thickets of woods. She avoids anything that makes an unsavory noise out of fear of being mauled by an animal. Quietly, she murmurs a protective spell that brings a soft golden shimmer to her skin. She is safe from wrongdoing, and invisible to creatures, for the remainder of her journey through the woods. 

When she comes out the other side, it is to a palace, taller and darker than her own. It has a gloomy air about it. The walls are all a deep charcoal grey, the parapets a violently dark red, and guards roam the grounds everywhere. It is only a matter of time before she is seen. She takes the time to unbind her wings as a form of protection- they will be nicer to a fae than a human. Nancy creeps onto the property and she’s immediately spotted. 

“Can I see your king?” She asks, as her arm is gently seized by a tall guard with green eyes and sharp canines that poke over his bottom lip. “My name is Nancy. I’m-”

“I’ll take you to see the queen,” he grumbles, and hauls her along.


	2. Chapter 2

There is blood in the courtyard. Plenty of it. Some of it is the characteristic bright blue-green of the fae, while some of it dark vampiric black. Marjan knows instantly that Mateo did not go down with a fight and, should he still be alive, he is gravely injured. She stares at the mess, not yet mopped up by the maids, as Paul places a steadying hand on her shoulder. Usually, she would brush off such a gesture, but at present, she is too deep in shock to do such a thing. The fae were in her kingdom. They were in her palace. They got close enough to take one of her lovely heirs, Mateo, a young boy so new to being a vampire that he’s still too afraid to take on a live feeder. He’s been in the palace, proving his loyalty to her for nearly a year. She turned him only two weeks ago. He must still be in pain, still be afraid, and they saw fit to take him. 

“I see this as a declaration of war,” she tells Paul. He sucks in a breath through his teeth but does not argue with her. “Mateo is an innocent in all these politics. They should have left the boy out of it.”

“We aren’t prepared for a war, Marj.”

“It doesn’t matter. We have to be.”

He nods and follows her back inside as servants begin to mop up the blood. She has to hope that Mateo, wherever the fae have taken him, is still alive and breathing. The slightest chance of his survival is enough for Marjan to hope on. She sweeps down the halls, every servant jumping out of the way of her foul mood, until she reaches the throne room and throws herself down in her plush throne. Paul takes his seat at her side as consulate and heir to her throne, while Carlos stands at her other side protectively. He is loyal to her, as they all are, but she trusts him most. He’s saved her life more times than she can count. 

“Your majesty!”

Judd marches into the room, holding the arm of the most beautiful young woman Marjan has ever laid eyes on. A young woman who reeks of fae, though she’s wearing a loose shirt and has no wings. They must be bound out of sight. If this woman thought she could pass as human in a vampire kingdom, with their keen noses for blood, she must not be the brightest. Maybe she doesn’t need to be. 

“I found her wandering the property and thought you’d know what to do with her.”

The fae woman curtsies as well as she can with one arm held by Judd, and offers a bright smile. Naive. Coming into the land of the vampires makes it lucky no one’s drained her dry yet. Fae blood is intoxicating, beautiful, life-changing. Even Marjan, the queen herself, has only tasted it a handful of times as a rare delicacy. She can practically taste this woman’s blood on her tongue already. 

“Introduce yourself,” Marjan orders. 

“Princess Nancy Gillian of Cerarta.” 

A princess. A fae princess, of Cerarta, the kingdom that took Mateo, no less. Marjan cannot feed off of her. She can, however, use this princess as leverage. She makes a gesture to Judd, which he interprets with ease. Free the fae’s wings. Their wings, while not typically eaten by vampires- the wolves have much more interest- are infinitely valuable, and a million times more beautiful than they are worth. She wants to see them. Judd undoes the buttons down Nancy’s back and cuts through her bindings with a careful dagger, causing her wings to spring free. 

Oh, what beautiful wings they are. 

They’re a dark forest green, a lovely compliment to Nancy’s olive complexion. They glimmer in the light of the castle too, sheening with what looks like gold brushed over the delicate flesh. Dark lines and spots mark the bruises from binding, but they will soon fade. Marjan thinks, rather briefly, of mounting the wings above her fireplace. Such a thing would be needlessly cruel, however, so she dismisses the thought and focuses instead on the beautiful Nancy. 

“What brings you to my kingdom?”

“I’m running,” Nancy answers. She kneels, bowing her head submissively. One could easily strike her down, and Judd draws his sword should Marjan order it so. “My family promised me to a human man. I have no interest in men, human or otherwise, and thought it best to come here. I’ve heard that your kind like fae.”

“We like to eat them,” Marjan corrects.

Nancy does not lift her head. Such an honorable creature. Marjan steps down from her throne and slowly approaches Nancy. She slips two fingers beneath Nancy’s chin and tilts her face up to look into her dark, beautiful eyes. They remind Marjan of the most fertile of soils, of spring rain, of Earth. She can see why Nancy is a valuable tool for marriage. But it is a waste to use her on a human. 

“You risked a lot by coming here.”

Nancy nods slightly. 

“Join me at my dinner table.”

She lets go of Nancy’s face and stands up. Nancy follows suit. Paul disappears to have the chefs prepare something for Nancy to eat, while Marjan returns to Carlos. He’s been watching, silent, the entire time in case Nancy were to do something untoward or dangerous. He always watches. He’s always quiet. Few people can draw words out of him. The most Marjan has heard him say is his simple response when she gives her order not to let Nancy leave the palace under any circumstances. 

“Yes, my queen.”

He commands her whole guard, and at his silent order, they all understand. Nancy cannot leave this palace. Marjan needs her if she is to get Mateo back, and she intends to do whatever is necessary to make such a thing happen. 

Still, she thinks of Nancy’s hopeful eyes, and feels a stirring in her gut that says she shouldn’t let her go no matter what. She should keep the beautiful fae. Marjan quickly dismisses such a notion and leads Nancy to the dining room, holding up a hand to stop her guards from grabbing hold of Nancy once more. 

“If you had told us you were coming, we would have prepared a feast suitable for your kind.” 

Nancy ruffles her short hair, like she isn’t quite used to its length. Its choppy, rough edges suggest a hasty cut before she left her kingdom. Marjan makes a note to get her hairdresser in to see Nancy to fix the style. “It was a spur of the moment decision, your majesty.”

“Please, just Marjan.”

That earns a soft smile. 

“My chef is preparing what he can for you, though it may not be much. We’ll have better for you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter/insta @milkymarjan


End file.
